memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cube borg
Le "Cube Borg" est le vaisseau principal du Collectif Borg. Il est extrèmement imposant, mesure 28 km3 en volume et transporte 129,000 drones Borgs. C'est l'un des plus puissants vaisseaux de la galaxie. ( ) Structure Les cubes Borg disposent d'une structure entièrement décentralisée. Aucune passerelle, ni de quartiers, ni de section engineering n'a été observé. Les systèmes vitaux sont dispersés tout au long du vaisseau accompagné d'une coque régénératrice ce qui le rend extrêmement résistants aux dommages et aux problèmes systèmes. En 2366, le Commander Shelby estimé qu'un cube pouvait resté opérationnel même à 78% détruit. Les informations et communications du Collectif étaient acheminées à travers des conduits et noeuds de distributions. Son design intérieur correspond à des dessins perpendiculaires et diagonaux permettant à une lumière verte caractéristique d'émaner de l'intérieur.. ( ) La pression intérieur à bord d'un cube Borg est de deux kilopascals en dessous de la normal des vaisseaux de la Fédération. L'humidité est supérieure à 92% est la température est de 39.1°Celsius. ( ) L'atmosphère contient des traces de particules de tétryon. ( ) La structure est composée de tritanium, et de composants extrêmement solides. ( ) Les vaisseaux Borgs sont capable d'utiliser la vitesse de transdistorsion, grâce à leurs réseaux de corridors ou conduit de transdistorsion. Quoi qu'il en soit lorsqu'un cube Borg travers ses corridors, la pression temporelle est extrême. Afin de garder les différentes sections du vaisseau intactes, un bouclier de chroniton spécialement conçu est projeté dans ces conduits. ( ) Opérations '' in the hangar bay of a Borg cube]] Borg cubes were typically manned by "thousands of drones," and could vary in capacity anywhere from 5,000 to 64,000 to 129,000 drones. ( ) Starfleet personnel encountered Borg nurseries aboard at least two cubes. ( ; ) The main tactic employed by cubes when engaging another vessel was to seize it with a tractor beam and render its defenses useless by draining its shields. Thus, the cube could perform any type of action, ranging from destruction to assimilation, on the defenseless ship. ( ; ) Following the failure of enemy shields, the cube usually engageed a cutting beam to slice sections of the ship for assimilation.( ; ) The cutting beam could also be used as a weapon to destroy vessels showing resistance. During the Battle of Wolf 359, and were annihilated by cutting beams, after their shields had been drained by the tractor beam. ( ) The cube weaponry also included disruptor beams, torpedoes, and shield neutralizers. During the 2366-2367 incursion, a cube obliterated three ships of the Mars Defense Perimeter with torpedoes. The concentrated fire of three Borg disruptor beams was able to reduce 's ablative hull armor integrity, a highly advanced future Starfleet defense technology, to 40%. ( ) During the first contact in system J-25, three shield neutralizer energy bursts disabled the Enterprise s shields. The cubes could also use dispersal fields to disrupt the sensor and transporter function of enemy vessels. ( ; ) Transport de Véhicules Ships up to the size of a Borg sphere were able to be docked inside a Borg cube for assimilation, supplies or escape purposes. At least one Borg cube, and possibly others of its class, contained a Borg sphere. The only known recorded purpose of a sphere disengaged from a Borg cube was for escape. The sphere is the only documented support vehicle a Borg cube possessed. ( ) Rencontres The first Federation contact with a Borg cube took place in 2365, when the encountered a single cube in System J-25. ( ) Every Starfleet encounter with a single cube resulted in heavy losses. 39 out of 40 ships were lost at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2366, and dozens more in the incursion of 2373. ( ; ) Normally a single Borg cube was capable of eliminating all the elements of civilization from an entire planet. When the USS Enterprise-D experienced malfunctions due to Wesley Crusher's nanites in 2366, sensors erroneously detected an approaching (nonexistent) cube. ( ) Thousands of cubes were estimated to exist in Borg space in the Delta Quadrant; the largest grouping of cubes directly observed by Starfleet was fifteen, by the crew of the USS Voyager in late 2373. ( ) When describing the assimilation of his world, Arturis said that hundreds of cubes surrounded his homeworld before its destruction. ( ) Vaisseaux de cette Classe * Nommés: ** Cube 461 ** Cube 630 ** Cube 1184 * Non-Nommés: ** Cube Borg non-nommés Suppléments Apparition * ** ** ** * TNG films: ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** (sur les écrans d'astrométrique) ** ** ** ** ** Background Le concept du cube Borg a été conçu par Maurice Hurley et dessiné par Rick Sternbach. La maquette originale de studio fut construite par Kim Bailey. Apocryphe Borg cubes make appearances in the Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II games. In the second game, a "fusion cube" and "tactical cube" are seen, and used by those playing as the Borg. The first consists of eight regular cubes connected to each other and is the size of a planetoid. The second is the size of a dwarf planet. Both are designated battleships and hold the assimilator beam device and three "captured" special weapons taken from a enemy race. de:Borg-Kubus nl:Borg kubus Cube borg